Un amor imposible
by old-Inari-chan
Summary: Kurama ama a hiei, desespera por el silencio que el youkai mantiene, que hará kurama?


Los personages d este fik son propiedad del autor de yu yu hakusho i no mios, este es mi primer fik, espero que les guste^^  
  
Un amor imposible  
  
Por: Inari-chan  
  
6:30am  
  
El despertador sonaba alto intentando a la vez despertar a quien dormía en aquella habitación.  
  
Maldito despertador... Porque debía de acabarse tan rápido la noche, no estaba para levantarse ese día...  
  
Cesó el ruido cuando una mano salió de debajo de las sabanas y golpeo ligeramente el despertador para después volver a esconderse.  
  
Lentamente las sabanas fueron apartadas y la pequeña luz de la mesilla fue encendida dejando al descubierto a la criatura que yacía ahora semidormida en la cama. A pesar de la poca iluminación del cuarto se levantó y dirigió hacia el escritorio que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, cogió unos jeans y una camisa que estaban en el reposadero de la silla que había delante y con pasos presurosos fue hacia el baño.  
  
Dio paso al agua y la dejó correr libremente por su cuerpo, resaltando el color de sangre de sus cabellos. ¿Porqué se sentía así? No debía de importarle tanto... A pesar de todo no era la primera vez que le pasaba, ¿O si era la primera?  
  
Era la primera para Suiichi, aunque para Kurama no lo fuera, ese joven corazón no podría soportar tanto sufrimiento de golpe, primero la muerte de su padre y ahora... Ahora el rechazo de Hiei.  
  
Hacia ya dos meses desde aquel día, él y Hiei habían estado conversando y al final Kurama le había dicho... ¡¿Porqué tuvo que decirlo?! Podría haber callado entonces, de ese modo hubiera vuelto a ver a su querido youkai de fuego... No había solución para ese problema, no podía arreglarlo si el no estaba.  
  
Aquel día le dijo que le quería... Aún recordaba la expresión extrañada de Hiei como si hubiera sido ayer... "¿Qué tonterías está diciendo Kurama?¿Qué pasa, te ríes de mí?" Después de eso Kurama solo recordaba intentar hacerle ver a Hiei que era cierto lo que decía y cuando le creyó de la boca de él solo salieron palabras tan frías como trozos de hielo. Después... Él había marchado y no lo había vuelto a ver.  
  
Cayó sentado en la ducha, se había mareado. No debía de haberse levantado... Pero debía de ir a la oficina a buscar unos papeles y quería pasar un rato con Shiori, también ella lo estaba pasando mal, además aquella tarde debía ir a casa de Yuusuke, Koenma quería hablar con ellos de algo importante, esperaba ver a Hiei allí, aunque dudaba que el pequeño youkai fuera por propia voluntad.  
  
Fue una larga mañana en la oficina, casi no tuvo tiempo de ir a ver a Shiori. Después de comer se dirigió a casa de Yuusuke, al llegar allí Yuusuke le recibió con la sonrisa de siempre.  
  
"¡Kurama! ¡Por fin llegaste!, Kuwabara, Genkai y Koenma ya están aquí"  
  
"¿Va a venir Hiei?"  
  
"Si, supongo... le estábamos esperando... Y a ti también claro"  
  
¿Iba a venir? Por fin le podría volver a ver, eso si... si es que se presentaba, no seria la primera vez que les tenia un buen rato esperando para después no venir, pero aún era temprano.  
  
"¿Porqué lo preguntas kurama?"  
  
"Por nada, no te preocupes, es solo que... "  
  
Pasaron un largo rato hablando y jugando a cartas asta que una sombra oscura y pequeña apareció en la ventana.  
  
"¡Hiei, al fin llegaste!" Diciendo esto Yuusuke corrió hacia la ventana, la abrió y el youkai entro sin hacer ningún ruido y se los quedó mirando.  
  
"¿Que pasa?¿Es que Koenma no tenia algo que contarnos? No tengo tiempo que perder aquí."  
  
"Si que tienes prisa... Hiei."  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Va, no acabaremos nunca, voy a explicaros porque os he hecho reunir"  
  
Koenma estuvo hablando largo rato, con alguna que otra intervención de Yuusuke. Cuando por fin acabaron, Kurama y los demás salieron del edificio.  
  
No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Hiei, pero se había dado cuenta de que este le había estado mirando largo rato desde un rincón de la sala. Cuanto le gustaría aclarar las cosas, ese dolor se le estaba haciendo insoportable, si aquel terco youkai no le decía nada se volvería loco  
  
De camino hacia casa el pelirrojo miraba de tanto en tanto las copas de los árboles por donde antes siempre veía la silueta de su amado. Ahora que no estaba, extrañaba la presencia silenciosa de él.  
  
La luna brillaba redonda y llena de luz blanca iluminando la larga cabellera del joven.  
  
"Hiei... "  
  
Entró en casa y se dejó caer en el sillón, había sido un largo día... Y Hiei nunca hablaría con él...  
  
Mientras, Hiei observaba desde afuera a su secreto amor.  
  
"Kurama, aunque yo también te quiera... Nunca estarás conmigo en el Makai, porque tu ya no eres un youkai, ahora eres humano y como ello, deberás de amar a una humana, no a mí... Lo siento Kurama, nosotros nunca nos volveremos a ver..." Dio esto mientras Kurama se dormía en el sillón "Adiós para siempre, ai shiteru"  
  
Mientras Kurama ajeno a lo que pasaba en el exterior murmuraba.  
  
"Hiei... ai shiteru" Dos lágrimas cayeron como perlas de cristal por el divino rostro humano del youko.  
  
Fin  
  
.....................................  
  
Les ha gustado? Degen rewiews, plis^^ 


End file.
